32nd World Tournament Saga (Dragon Ball AZ)
Dragon Ball AZ (32nd World Tournament Saga) The 32nd World Tournament Saga of Dragon Ball Z is probably the least violent but nonetheless entertaining saga of the series. It's approximately 10 years after the 28th World Tournament has ended and Goku has finished training Uub. He is ready to put his student to the test by entering him into the 32nd World Tournament Saga. To challenge Uub, Goku has pursuaded all of the Z-Fighters to enter what is now becoming a Tournament for the ages. So which Z-fighter will win the tournament, or will a surprise opponent be victorious? Chapter List 1.) Uub's Training Completed 2.) The Z-Fighters Are Back! 3.) Preliminaries 4.) Gohan Vs. Piccolo 5.) 2nd Round! 6.) Goten Vs. Trunks 7.) Seminfinals! 8.) Vegeta Vs. Uub 9.) Goku Vs. Vegeta 10.) Stadium Destroyed UUB'S TRAINING COMPLETED Dende: Their going to destroy this whole place if their not careful! Goku: Oww!!! Hot! Hot! Hot! Uub: Sorry Goku. I got out of control didn't I? Goku: Nah! You're fine Uub. As a matter of fact I think you're done. I've taught you everything I know! Uub: You mean, I've finally completed my training?!? Goku: Hmmhmm. Yep. Congragulations! What do you say we clean ourselves up and get something to eat? Uub: Sounds great, Goku! Goku: Sorry about the mess guys! Dende: It's allright Goku, we don't mind. Mr. Popo: How did the training go? Goku: It went really well!!! I even think that Uub is ready to finish his training! Dende: That's great Goku. And it took ten years just like you thought! Goku: Yep. Sure did, didn't it? Uub: Wait a second, Goku. Didn't you say that I already completed my training? So what did you just mean by saying that I'm now ready to finish it? Goku: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you didn't I? You see Uub, when I started training you, I decided that when I thought you were ready, I would test your abilities. Then after that your training would be completed. Uub: Oh. So how are you going to test my abilities Goku? Goku: I'm going to enter you into the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament along with everyone else!!! How does that sound? Uub: Sounds great! Goku: I'm glad to see you like the idea Uub! The 32nd Martial Arts Tournament will be held in exactly two weeks. So you go home and visit your family while I go tell everyone about the upcoming event! Then when it's time for the tournament we'll meet at Papaya Island. Allright? Uub: Yeah! Vegeta: Finally you finished your training with that twig Uub Kakarot. I hope you've stayed in shape because I have and when we face each other in the tournament, I plan on winning. Goku: I'll take that challenge Vegeta. But let's not get carried away like when you let Babidi control your mind.> Vegeta: You don't have to worry about that. Those days are behind me. Goku: So Trunks, do you plan on entering the tournament? Trunks: I don't know if I can find the time Goku. Now that I'm the CEO of Capsule Corp I haven't had a lot of time to myself. Bulma: Nonesense Trunks. I'll get you the time you need off. You've been very stressed out lately. You need to let off some steam. Trunks: Thanks mom. Goku: Hey Bulma! How's everything- Wow! You've gotten- Bulma: Don't say it Goku!!! We've been over this before! Humans don't stay in their prime as long as Saiyans. Don't you remember when Vegeta said that? Goku: Oh yeah. Sorry about that Bulma. Well it's been nice seeing all of you, but I have to go tell everyone else about the tournament. See ya! Narrator: As Goku tells the Z-Fighters about the tournament, Uub relaxes at home with his family. Now everyone prepares for what is sure to be the tournament of the ages possibly filled with all Z-fighters. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball AZ. THE Z-FIGHTERS ARE BACK! Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball AZ; Goku finished his training with Uub at the Lookout but had one more test for the young fighter to do. He wanted to see how strong he really is by entering him into the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament along with the other Z-Fighters. After Goku had told all of his old friends the news he returned home for two weeks. Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball AZ!!! Chi-Chi: Seriously Goku! It seems that all you ever do is eat and fight! It's ridiculous! He never even spends time with me anymore> Goku: Come on Chi-Chi! I'll make it up to you after dinner! Okay! Chi-Chi: Gohan: So dad, how did training go with Uub at the lookout? Goku: It went great! We're so much stronger now! He was the perfect training partner! Gohan: Well Goten and I have started training again also, we both were getting a little soft. We even started training Gohar! Gohar: Yeah! I'm a super saiyan now! Goku: Really? Goten: Yeah dad and I've become a Super Saiyan 2 and Gohan has become a Super Saiyan 3. Gohan: It's true dad! We're actually excited about the tournament! Goku: Great! Pan: Grandpa, can I enter the tournament? Videl: I don't think that's a great idea Pan. Pan: Awww, but why? Chi-Chi: Because!!!! We have too many no good fighters in this family and we need more people like Videl I. So you are not fighting!!! Videl: I would listen to her honey. Chi-Chi: What was that Videl?!?! Videl: Nothing Chi-Chi!! Goku: Wow! It's been a while!! I can't wait for today's tournament! How about you Gohan? Gohan: I feel the same way dad, I've needed a break from my work at the university. Vegeta: I've been looking foward to our rematch Kakarot. Goku: So have I Vegeta. Let's just not destroy part of the stadium like last time. Okay? Vegeta: Master Roshi: Hey they're everybody!!! How's it going? Goku: It's going great Master Roshi!!! Goku: Hmmm.... Krillin: Uhh....Goku what are you doing? Goku: Nice moustache Krillin! It's a nice touch to your hair. Krillin: You think so? Tien: Wow....Looks like we have all of the Z-Fighers back together again. Uub: Hey Goku!!! Vegeta: Isn't that the twig that you left to train with ten years ago? Goku: Yep. Vegeta: Unbelieveable. The kid's power level has far succeeded that of an average human. It's remarkable how well Kakarot trained that boy. Uub: I'm ready for the tournament! Goku: Good! You kept up with your training while you stayed at home, right? Uub: Sure did, Goku! Goku: Great! Gohan: Wow! All we're missing is Piccolo and then we'd have the entire gang back together! Piccolo: Hey Gohan! What's up? Gohan: Piccolo! Where've you been? Piccolo: Training of course, Gohan! Gohan: So are you entering the tournament? Piccolo: Yeah. Are you? Gohan: Uh-huh! You bet! Narrator: After ten years of being seperated, Goku and the Z-Fighters are together again! What will happen next in this great reunion? Find out next time of Dragon Ball AZ! PRELIMINARIES Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball AZ, the Z-Fighters were reunited once again at the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament.